


The Baffling Journey of Eight Fools

by Sonboy_allowed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Technically everyone in the story is from alternate universes of homestuck but shoosh, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, bloodswap, humanization, time travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonboy_allowed/pseuds/Sonboy_allowed
Summary: The young maid that was forced to serve Doc Scratch, Damara Megido, was finally free.But still, Damara felt as if it was going to be a long, long day.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Karkat Vantas, Jane Crocker/Eridan Ampora/Damara Megido, Kanaya Maryam & Eridan Ampora, Kanaya Maryam/Feferi Peixes, Nepeta Leijon & Jake English
Kudos: 7





	The Baffling Journey of Eight Fools

She had finally escaped.

The young maid that was forced to serve Doc Scratch, Damara Megido, was finally free.

Damara was in a vaguely familiar location, put she couldn’t exactly remember where she saw it. She stared up at the vibrant blue sky of wherever she was.

Damara felt as if it was going to be a long day.

The six-sweep old troll looked around at the surroundings of the planet. The surface was covered in damp green material that brushed against her legs. There were puffy white objects floating tranquilly in the sky above, it looked almost picturesque to Damara.

Damara’s thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard someone shouting. She went to investigate the situation and saw a girl who looked to be around her age, with short black hair, who wore red oval-shaped glasses, a clean light blue shirt and a deep blue long skirt.

Whoever Damara was watching at didn’t appear to be a troll, but a human. She had learned about the human race in one of the Doc’s lengthy lectures about her future and what she needed to know.

Damara attempted to call out to the mystery girl, but all that came out was a hoarse-sounding wheeze. She wasn’t allowed to speak in a long, long time. Damara coughed into her hand, and the mystery girl spun around to face her with hate in her eyes.

“What do you want Ja—” She trailed off, realizing that Damara was not this ‘Ja’ person. The mystery girl tilted her head, confused at what she was supposed to think about the horned alien she had spotted.

“You’re... not Jake.” She absently remarked, unsure of how to interact with an alien. “Who are you?” She began to question. “What do you even want from me? I don’t have any valuables if that’s what you’re wondering.” The mystery girl squinted at Damara.

“I am Damara.” The troll lady rasped, coughing a bit. “I’m not gonna harm you, I’m just...” Damara paused, averting eye contact. “Traveling around, looking for others.” She explained, hoping that the headache she had was just from trying to escape the Doc.

Mystery girl looked around, as if to see if anyone was watching or listening to their conversation. “My name is Jane Egbert, and I... I don’t know what to think of this! You’re an alien! And that’s *awesome*!” Jane cheerily exclaimed, holding onto Damara’s hands. “What planet did you come from?”

“Uhh... it was green, that’s for sure.” Damara apprehensively replied, realizing that out of all things, she never knew what her home planet was called. “But my race originates a planet called Alternia. I am a troll.”

Jane’s eyes lit up while listening to Damara. “I never thought that I would have a real friend besides my brother! But you’re so real! And I didn’t even believe in aliens that much before this!” Jane rambled on about how her mama was really strict, how her brother Jake always wandered off on adventures and about some random baking facts as well.

“You’re interesting, Jane.” Damara calmly responded to her rambling, letting the human girl rant and rave about her life so far. “But I have to tell you something.” Jane stopped talking and began to focus on Damara’s confession. “I can’t stay here for long, the Doc’s henchmen are looking for me. I need to leave soon, Egbert.”

“Huh?” Jane stepped back, appearing to be confused. “Why? I could—” Jane looked around, trying to comprehend the situation and think of something, anything. “I could try and fight them off! They should leave you alone!

Damara thought for a moment, not wanting to abandon her new companion, but also not wanting to put her into mortal danger. “I have an idea, but whatever you do, don’t panic” she sternly asked of Jane.

“Wait, wha—” Jane was cut off by Damara grabbing onto her arm, zapping away into a different place, at a different time, in a different universe.


End file.
